


Wonderland

by champagnekiss (mintcigars)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Extramarital Affairs, Heartbreaking, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcigars/pseuds/champagnekiss
Summary: it was a wonderland for a shortwhile before it came out to be a hellish place with no escape
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Nicolas Romero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some kudos and comments (highly appreciated if you will criticize me) thankyou for reading this!

It all started out innocent, one little kiss between a drunk young volleyball player Miya Atsumu and the famous global wide volleyball player Nicholas Romero. Atsumu pressed a kiss confessing his feelings to Romero drunkenly, and who could resist Miya Atsumu with that damn charm? So, Romero entertained him. It supposed to be just for one night, until it was not. They kept coming back together to spend more time under the sheets, tangled together. It came to the point it was getting out of control, they couldn't get enough of each other, the secrets escapades becoming a not so secret, becoming more and more risky and dangerous.

Nicholas Romero, knew this was wrong. He had a family, a son and a wife. Yet, he couldn't get enough of Atsumu Miya. There was something about him that got Romero attached and so whipped. Everytime he called him with that needy voice, he always immediately gave him what he wanted. Like right now, with his arms carrying his back while Atsumu whimpering and trembling figure beneath him, begging for more and more. Romero knew he should stop this, but in the moment all he cared was how perfect Atsumu the expression Atsumu made right now. So lewd, so erotic, it made him got more excited to fuck him until he see stars today.

It was wonderland for Miya Atsumu. He found it accidentally, yet it became his wonderland. Nicholas Romero was all he had wanted, and now he got him wrapped around his fingers. Life was never better, no one managed to fuck him as good as Romero. And with just one call, he came! Giving Atsumu the pleasure he needed. But what Atsumu loved the most was his tender touch after they did it. He always treated him like Atsumu was something delicate, something fragile, like this meant something more than this. Atsumu Miya never wanted to leave this, he hoped it could last forever. Semmed he expected too much.

Atsumu wanted more, he didn't want to be the one on the side and Romero foolishly obliged. They were an affair that should be hidden away, the public shouldn't found out. Yet they were testing it, getting bold and bolder. They wouldn't admit it, but at one point they fell in love with each other. Romero stopped coming just to attend to Atsumu's need, he started to come for a stay at home date, giving him cuddle. Taking it a step further, a step risker, like a walk at the night while walking hands. Romero started to ignore the calls from his real family, devoting his spare time for Atsumu. Between the teams it was not so much of a secret, the captain told them to be mlre discreet yet they ignored it. With their meeting frequency increased, people started to whispers until it spiralled into gossips and rumours, they became a scandal. And the worst of it, a photographer caught them holding hands. It became viral, with the games they were playing this was bound to happen anyway.

At first it was fun and exciting, the affair was new. They didn't know it would end like this. Their careers could be risked with this new found scandal. Romero family loses their mind, his wife the most shook one of them all. Their PR Teams brainstormed together to take this scandals down without harming their careers. Both of their teams ultimately theid captain commented like 'I told you so, you should be more careful' So, here they were both in each other arms. Atsumu was a crying mess, he didn't want to lose Romero yet this was his careed he been dreaming of since childhood. Romero just reassuring him everything will be alright at the end, even if he himself was a mess because of it. So, they shared one last kiss. Would this be their last? They didn't know yet.

They thought they could kept it forever. Such a bunch of fools. In the end, Romero had to leave. Went back to his original family, taking it as far to even transfered team. While Miya Atsumu went back to his playboy habits, became the most hottest bachelor wanted in volleyball world. Both of them moved on, like nothing happened. Well, from the outside. Inside of them both were screaming for each other after all. With Atsumu ever changing partner, searching for someone like Romero yet no one was him. While Romero even when he was with his family, all he could think was Atsumu. They were searching for fragments of each other in other people, of coursd they couldn't find it, they knew it. In the end they both went mad in the wonderland.


End file.
